I Turn to You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Crystal loves Jax with all of her heart but they weren't together. What happens when she brings Jax something that he has been missing for a while?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know I have several SoA stories I need to update but when I was in my accident my other laptop was destroyed which had all my chapters on it… When I'm feeling up to reading where I left off for all the SoA stories I will write more on them… This story is already completely wrote out and finished… So I hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA… *looks at Katie and Cassie and Steph* I'm holding your men for ransom!

Crystal couldn't believe that she had pulled it off. She was still running high on adrenaline and wasn't sure what to do next. Well she knew what to do next but it was the thing on getting there. She looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled. She was happy that she was finally able to get him away from Cameron. Now she just had to stay alive and get to Charming, California fast. Luckily she knew people in Belfast that was very happy to help her and she was on the next flight out. She thanked God that she talked them into not telling Jax. She wanted to surprise him.

Once she was on the plane she let out a breath and looked at the boy she held in her arms. She was happy to see him smiling. She was happy that he was happy. She knew that Jax would be very happy and that is all she has ever wanted for him. Just because she was no longer with him it didn't mean that she wanted him to be unhappy or sad. She was just relieved that she was able to get in and get out to get Able. She was happy that she hadn't told anyone what she was going to do. She knew that she would get reamed out and she would need medical attention as soon as she got Able to Jax because she had no doubt that she had a couple broken ribs but she wanted to see Able with Jax before she gave into the pain.

The flight was long and by the time she landed in Sacramento she was having trouble breathing but she knew that she had to get through it. She got off of the plane with Able in her arms and then walked through all the security and exited the airport. Thankfully she didn't have any luggage. She went straight to her car thankful that she had thought before she left to get a car seat for Able and strapped him in before she got in and pulled out.

With every mile she drove her side was on fire and she was having problems breathing. She fought off the darkness and continued her journey to Charming. She needed to get to the clubhouse and get Able to Jax and then she could deal with what she knew was wrong with her. She just had to fight off for another twenty minutes and then she could give up. She fought as hard as she could and it paid off. She lasted until she hit the Teller-Morrow Automotive parking lot. No sooner did she shut her car off then she lost consciousness. Luckily when she passed out from the pain she fell onto the steering wheel which meant her horn started going off.

Stephanie heard the horn going off and was getting annoyed. She didn't understand why whoever it was just didn't stop laying on the horn. She got up from behind the desk and walked out of the office. As soon as she saw the car she was running towards it.

As soon as she got to the car and she saw Crystal slumped over the steering wheel she yelled "Koz, Happy, Tig, anyone I need you out here! NOW!"

Koz heard his girl yelling and ran outside to investigate and when he spotted her at the car he rushed over and said "Baby, what is it?"

Stephanie turned towards Koz and said "We need to get Crystal out of the car. Something is seriously wrong with her."

Koz looked at Stephanie and said "Where is Crystal baby? I thought she was on vacation."

Stephanie glared at Koz and then pointed towards the car and said "She's in the care you dumbass!"

Koz looked at the car and when he saw Crystal his heart started beating rapidly and he yelled "CHIBS GET OUT HERE! HURRY UP!"

Jax and Chibs were in the clubhouse when they heard Koz yell and they both took off towards where they heard him.

Chibs reached Koz first and said "What is it? Are ye alright?"

Koz just shook his head. "Help me get Crystal out of the car."

Chibs looked to where Koz was looking and he swore as he jerked open the car door and pulled Crystal back from the steering wheel. He swore again when he looked at her face devoid of any makeup.

He looked back at Koz and said "We need to pull her out slowly. I can't tell what is wrong with her."

Koz nodded and helped Chibs pull Crystal out of the car slowly and gently. Once they had her out the laid her on the ground and Chibs started checking her over. By this time Tig, Bobby, Opie, Happy, Clay, Juice, and Piney had all come out of the clubhouse also.

Jax was standing in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of Crystal. He couldn't believe that she was finally back in Charming. His heart was breaking as he took in her battered face and figure. He wondered what had happened to her and then vowed silently that whoever did this to her would pay.

Chibs leaned over Crystal and said "Crystal you need to open up your eyes love. Come on you can do it."

Crystal felt pain as the blackness started to slide away. Every inch of her body hurt and it felt as if she was on fire. When she blinked open her eyes she wondered where she was and then she saw Chibs looking down at her and it all rushed back. She moved her head slightly and saw Stephanie leaning against Koz and crying and then she saw everyone else including Jax.

It was seeing Jax that snapped her to attention and caused her to regret the next move she made because it hurt. She pushed Chibs out of the way and jerked to her feet. She hurried towards the driver's side back door and pulled it open.

She looked at Jax and said quietly "I have something for you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As said in the first chapter A/N I have this story completely finished… I hope you liked chapter one… Now on to chapter 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Crystal looked at Jax and said quietly "I have something for you."

With that she pulled Able from the car seat and walked over to Jax and held Able out to him. She heard everyone gasp but she didn't care. She was to intent on watching Jax. She saw his mouth drop open and then he was taking Able out of her arms. Once she knew he had Able in his arms she let the darkness take her again.

"Crystal! Somebody catch her!" Stephanie shouted as she saw Crystal's eyes roll into the back of her head.

Chibs caught Crystal right before she hit the ground and said "I need to get her inside and check her over. Something isn't right."

Clay nodded and looked from where Jax was holding Able to where Chibs stood with Crystal in his arms. "That is a good idea. I would like to know how she got my grandson back when none of us could do it."

Jax nodded even though he was still in shock. He couldn't believe that he finally had his son back after months of trying to locate Cameron. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved and had hurt was the one to find him and bring his son back to him. He blindly followed everyone back into the clubhouse as Chibs carried Crystal inside.

Chibs carefully laid Crystal down across the pool table so that he would be able to look her over better. He started with her face and then moved down. When he lifted up her shirt he started swearing loud and hard.

Clay walked over and said "What is it Chibs?"

Chibs lifted Crystal's shirt even more revealing the bruising on her sides and stomach. "She was beat real good. I'd say she has at least a couple cracked if not broken ribs. It's sounding as if she is having trouble breathing to but that is probably because she flew here. She knows that she isn't supposed to fly with broken ribs. What in the hell was she thinking?"

At that second Crystal opened her eyes again and she said "I was thinking that I needed to get Able back to his father. I'm fine now help me up damn it."

Chibs shook his head. "Love, you need medical attention."

Crystal shook her head. "No, I don't. I'll be fine in a couple hours and you know it. What I need is a pain pill and a drink. Then I need to go home and rest for a little bit. I haven't slept in ninety-six hours and I'm dead on my feet."

Clay looked at Crystal and said "You can have the pain pill and you can have the drink honey but you are coming home with me. I don't want no arguments from you Crystal. I'm keeping an eye on you tonight and that is fine."

Crystal glared at Clay but said "Fine. Can we just get out of here then?"

Clay nodded but before he could say anything Jax stepped up to Crystal and said "You can stay with me. I want to keep an eye on you."

Crystal looked up at Jax and kept all the emotions she was feeling off of her face. "I don't want to stay with you Jax. I'll stay with Clay. You got your son back and you should be happy now. I did what I needed and wanted to do."

Jax shook his head. "Crystal I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

Crystal felt her heart breaking all over again and she shook her head. "No you're not Jax. If you were you wouldn't have kept cheating on me with Tara. And look where that got you Jax. That got your son kidnapped. I'm happy that I was able to find Able and bring him back to you but as far as I'm concerned we're through."

Jax looked as if he was about to argue but Clay stepped in front of him and said "Jax go home and spend some much needed time with your son. I'm taking Crystal home with me. She'll be fine and I'll keep an eye on her I promise."

Jax nodded but looked once more at Crystal and whispered "I'm so very sorry."

With that he walked away but then stopped and turned back towards Clay. "How am I supposed to get Able home? I have my motorcycle here."

Crystal looked at Jax and said "My keys are still in my car. Take it. I'll ride on Clay's bike."

Jax glared but nodded. He knew that Clay loved Crystal like a daughter and nothing else but it didn't mean he had to like his woman riding bitch on the back of someone else's bike. In fact he hated the idea but there was nothing he could do about it right now. He walked out to Crystal's car with Able in his arms. He was happy that he finally got his son back but he felt as if the rest of his life just went up in smoke because he had no doubt that Crystal would never forgive him for his transgressions.

Clay looked at Crystal and said "You sure you're up to riding on my bike?"

Crystal nodded and said "I'll be fine Clay. I just want to get there and into a nice bed. I seriously need some sleep."

Clay nodded and said "Alright let's go then."

Crystal slowly got up off of the pool table with Clay's and Chib's help and started towards the door but stopped and turned towards Stephanie. "Can you watch Lyns tonight?"

Stephanie walked over and gave Crystal a gentle hug. "I've had her for the past two weeks. Of course I'll keep her tonight. If you need me you know where I am."

Crystal smiled and said "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Stephanie smiled. "You'll never have to find out. Now go home with Uncle Clay and get some sleep."

Crystal nodded and hugged Steph one more time before allowing Clay and Chibs to help her out to bike and on it. She held on tight to Clay as he made his way home. She knew that he had questions but she also knew that he would hold on until tomorrow to ask them. She was never more thankful for that then she was right this second because she was about to go to sleep even sitting on the back of the bike.

Once at the house Crystal let Clay help her off of the bike and into the house. Once inside she slowly made her way to Jax's old bedroom. She may have told him it was over and she didn't want him in that way but it didn't mean she really was over him. As soon as she laid on his bed she promptly went to sleep.

Clay smiled when he checked in on Crystal ten minutes later and found her sound asleep. He walked in and gently took her shoes off. He then sat in a chair by the bed and watched her sleep. He had always loved Crystal like a daughter but never more so than he did right now. He still couldn't believe that she had brought his Grandson home. He couldn't help but wonder how she did that and what all she went through to get Jax his son back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm glad you all are liking the story… Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is short… I want to show Clay's thoughts…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Clay sat in the chair beside the bed that Crystal was passed out on. He still couldn't believe that she had been able to do what they hadn't been able to do. As he looked her over from head to toe he could tell that she was in some pain. He wished that he could take the pain she was in away from her.

As he sat there looking at her he knew that she was still in love with his step son but he also knew that Jax had blown it big time. He wished that he could take that heartache and pain away from her as well. Sometimes he wanted to beat his step son's ass just for being the way he was. He wondered if Jax would ever realize that Crystal was perfect for him.

He smiled slightly as he remembered the days when Crystal and Jax were inseperable. He remembered when Crystal had taken to calling him Dad and Gemma Mom. He shook his head as he thought about what she must have went through. He knew that when she woke up he was going to have to ask her what she did and why she did it. He had no doubt that him or the rest of the club wasn't going to like her answers. He knew that after she had broken up with Jax that she had just quit caring about anything and everything.

He sighed as he saw her flinch in her sleep. He knew that she had probably went through a lot more than what she would tell them tomorrow. He knew that she would never relay everything that had happened. He also knew that in the end she would walk away because she couldn't and wouldn't keep going through everything Jax has put her through. He just hoped that she wouldn't push him out of her life. He loved her like a daughter and thought of her as a daughter. He sat back and got comfortable in his chair as he watched Crystal sleeping. He knew he was going to have a fight on his hands as soon as she woke up and he needed the time while she was sleeping to come up with a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that it has been a while since I've updated so I'm sorry about that… I meant to get this posted last night but my eyes started crossing after updating 12 stories… LOL… This chapter is short… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax couldn't believe that he finally had his son back. They had been trying for months and not succeeding but yet on Crystal's first try she succeeded in where he had failed. He couldn't take his eyes off of his sleeping son. He was so happy that he finally had him back. Now most of his world felt right again but there was still one thing missing. He needed and wanted Crystal to be here. He needed to see her, hold her, and talk to her. But he knew he had no one to blame but himself for her not being here with him.

He shook his head. He still couldn't believe that she had gotten his son back for him. He wondered how she had found out where Cameron was hiding when him or the club couldn't. He should have known that when she didn't answer any of Stephanie's or even Katie's calls that something just wasn't right but he didn't want to know so he pretended that everything was alright. Now look where and what pretending had gotten him. It had gotten the woman he has always loved hurt.

After watching Abel sleep for a couple hours he finally walked out of his son's room and went to take a shower. After showering he dried off and looked in the bathroom mirror. He didn't like the man he had become. He didn't like knowing how much he hurt Crystal and how he broke her trust. All he really wanted to do was get drunk and forget everything but now he couldn't do that. He had a son to think about. He smiled as he thought about his son. He was just so damn happy to finally have him home again.

After getting dressed he went back into Abel's room and sat in the rocking chair. He knew that he probably should get some sleep but he was afraid. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes that his son would disappear again. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes all he would see is the heart broken look on Crystal's face when she caught him fucking Tara. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes all he would see was a hurt Crystal. He wanted to make her feel better but he also knew that she wouldn't let him near her now.

That is when he vowed that he would do whatever it took to make it up to her. He knew that he broke her heart and that he hurt her but he would do everything and anything that he could to make her feel better. He needed to be with her. These last months without her just about killed him. It was trite but it was true that he didn't know what he had until he lost it. He never realized just how much he loved Crystal and how much he was in love with her until she had walked out on him. He didn't realize just how much he had missed her until he saw her standing there tonight.

He vowed that he would have revenge towards whoever it was that had hurt her. He would make them pay for ever daring to put their fucking hands on his woman. Because no matter if they were broken up or not Crystal was and she always would be his woman. He just had to come up with a way to make her see that. He just had to come up with a way to make her see how much he loved her. He just had to find a way to make her believe him when he told her that he would never hurt her again.

He smiled when he heard his son make a noise. He stood back up and walked over to the crib and looked down at his little boy. He smiled when he saw that Abel was starting to wake up some. He bent over the crib and picked his son up and held him close to his chest and kissed his head. He wouldn't be able to do this if it hadn't been for Crystal. He wouldn't have his son or his soul and heart back if it wasn't for Crystal. He would get Crystal back in his life for Abel and for himself. He knew now that he wouldn't ever be able to fully live unless he had Crystal by his side. She grounded him after doing a tough job. She grounded him when everything else in his world was fucked up. He was bound to her for life and he smiled at the thought. He would get her back if it was the last thing he did. He couldn't live without her anymore. He needed her like he needed air to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner… Haven't felt good…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

The next morning Clay helped Crystal out of the bed and then stood outside of the bathroom while she took a shower. He wanted to be near in case she needed him. He still couldn't believe that she had been able to do what none of them could do. He was amazed by it but yet he was worried about her. He knew how hurt she was and he hated seeing her that way.

When he heard the water turn off he let out a sigh of relief. He was happy that she hadn't fallen in the shower. He wasn't sure what he would have done if she had fallen in the shower. He needed to know that she was alright. He waited patiently or as patiently as he could for her to call his name and let him know that she was ready to come out of the bathroom and head towards the club house.

As soon as he heard her call his name he opened up the bathroom door and walked in. "Are you sure you are well enough to go back to the club house on the back of my bike baby girl?"

Crystal smiled a little and nodded. "I'm fine Clay I promise. Let's just go so I can get this over with."

Clay nodded but then surprised Crystal by sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her out of the bathroom and out of the house and to his bike. He set her on her feet next to his bike and he got on and then helped her on. He waited until he felt her arms wrap around his waist and then he started his bike and headed to the club house. He went slower and took more care than he normally would have because he knew that she was in pain and he didn't want to aggravate any part of her body.

Once at the club house he held onto Crystal's hands as he got off of the bike and then helped her off. Before he could even sweep her back up into his arms so that he could carry her Happy came up behind her and picked her up gently and carried her inside with Clay following him.

Once inside Happy looked down at Crystal after sitting her on the couch and he said "I'm going to go get you a pain pill sweetheart. You will take it."

Crystal stuck her tongue out at Happy but nodded. She forgot just how bossy Happy could be when it came to her. She chuckled a little but stopped when it started to hurt her. She knew he was only bossy because he was worried about her and he wanted to make sure that she took care of herself. She sighed as she leaned back on the couch trying to get into a more comfortable position. It was like her whole body felt as if it was on fire.

Clay saw that Crystal's eyes were shut and he smiled slightly. He knew that she would rather be anywhere but here but right now she had no choice. He would keep an eye on her until she was better and then he would still keep an eye on her. He loved Crystal like a daughter and he would always make sure that she had whatever it was she needed or wanted.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and he saw Jax walk in carrying Abel and he smiled again. He walked over to meet Jax and he held out his arms and chuckled when Abel reached for him. He was happy that he had his grandson back but he was sad that Crystal had gotten hurt while getting him back. He knew that they had to ask her questions but he figured it could wait until the pain pill he saw Happy just give her kick in.

He looked at Jax and said "How did your first night with Abel being back go?"

Jax smiled a little at that. "It went alright. I spent most of the night watching him sleep. I still can't believe he's back and that he's safe. I really can't believe that it was Crystal who got him back for me."

Clay chuckled a little at that. "Well son, you should know by now that Crystal would do just about anything for you. She knew how much Abel being gone hurt you and she did what she had to do to get him back for you. I do think though that you need to get your fucking head out of your fucking ass and make things right with her. Even though you hurt her badly she still went and found my grandson. If that isn't love then I don't think any of us know what in the hell love is then."

Jax sighed and looked over to where Crystal was sitting quietly talking with Happy. "I'm not even sure she will talk to me right now and I can't blame her. I fucked up and I fucked up badly. I don't know why I fucked Tara but I did and I'm not sure I can ever get Crystal to forgive me. I love her and I want her back but I also know better than to think just saying I'm sorry is going to help me at all. Do you have any advice?"

Clay followed Jax's eyes and saw Crystal talking to Happy and he looked back at Jax. "Son, the only thing I can tell you is this. If you love her then make her realize that you love her and only her. Make her understand that she is the only one for you. That girl loves you and has all her life. You just need to be upfront and honest with her. Let her have her say without you getting pissed off. If you ever want to move past this and get her back then you have to work through it and work through it together."

Jax sighed. He knew that what Clay just said was the truth but he didn't even know how to get Crystal to listen to him right now. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do to make her talk to him let alone to get her to listen to him. He just knew that he had to fix it and fix it soon before she left again and this time he knew if she left that she wouldn't be coming back.

He nodded. "I'll find a way to fix it. I can't live without her. It looks like whatever Happy just gave her kicked in. You ready to find out how she got Abel back?"

Clay nodded and said loudly "Alright guys CHURCH now. Happy carry Crystal into the Chapel."

Happy nodded and picked Crystal up who said "I can walk you know."

Happy shook his head and said in his raspy voice "No, you can't honey. I can tell even with the medicine kicking in that you're in a lot of pain. Just be a good girl and let me carry you."

Crystal sighed and wrapped her arms around Happy's neck. She always felt safe with Happy and this time was no different. She knew he wouldn't drop her or hurt her in anyway. She also knew that once she told them everything that had happened that Happy would be the one by her side making sure that nobody hurt her or got to her. She wasn't looking forward to having to tell everyone everything that happened. She wasn't looking forward to it at all.


End file.
